Where the Heart Is
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: After a brutal case the team is having trouble coping and the board is threatening to split them up. They only have one last hope but some are keener than others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Criminal Minds or Heartland and I'm not making any profit off of this story. **

**Summary: After a brutal case the team is having trouble coping and the board is threatening to split them up. They only have one last hope but some are keener than others. **

**This is for the crossover challenge on CCOAC forum. I picked the character Jack Bartlett from Heartland and was given David Rossi from Criminal Minds. I've been thinking about writing a Criminal Minds/Heartland crossover for years. I always thought Heartland, which for those of you who don't know is a horse ranch in rural Alberta, would be an awesome setting for a team based fic. **

**Anyways hope you all Enjoy! **

…

Both Dave and Erin watched as Aaron stood stiffly and then turned his back on the Section Chief. Without being dismissed he left her office.

Erin's eyes followed his retreating form until she couldn't see him anymore and then leveled her gaze at Dave, daring him to make some excuse for his friend.

Dave placed his hands in his lap and cleared his throat "Now Erin," he said calmly "I know this looks bad but Aaron has just been under a bit of stress, nothing he…"

Erin cut Dave off "That was exactly the point I was trying to make. Your whole team has been under stress since Chicago, that's why the board suggested this retreat."

Dave shook his head "Yes, the team has been under a bit of stress but as I was trying to say before, it's nothing we can't handle. We just need a bit of time to get things sorted, and really, a retreat?"

Erin shot him a skeptical look "Just need a bit of time? Dave, it's been two months. How much more time do you think you'll need?"

Dave frowned, he opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything Erin continued.

"As for the retreat it was my idea."

That shocked Dave. He had thought Erin was on their side. She might still be a little rough around the edges but in the last few months she had seemed to have calmed down. She no longer judged each and every one of the team's decisions or tried to find a way to split them up.

Erin held up her hand "I know what you're thinking, Strauss the Dragon Lady…" at his surprised look "yes I know what they all call me behind my back…is up to her old tricks again but I'm not. I will be the first to admit that over the years I have given your team hell but I've come to understand just how well you all work together. I'm on your side one hundred percent now. That's why you must go on this retreat. I know that your team just needs time but the rest of the board isn't willing to wait. They wanted to disband your team. They said you've all gotten too comfortable, that you're off your game now and the only logical solution would be to split you all up. They want Morgan to be the leader of another team, maybe you as well. Aaron's fate is uncertain and the rest of your team, they'll all be assigned to different teams."

Erin sighed as she rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"However I now know that would be the wrong decision. Your team is the best the BAU has ever had."

That made Dave smile although he was still trying to get over the shock of everything else she had just said.

Erin rolled her eyes "Don't go getting a big head or I'll think twice about ever complementing you again."

Dave hid his smile and did his best to look serious.

"Anyway I managed to convince the board to give you a second…and last chance. Now, I'm sure you're curious as to why I suggested the retreat in the first place."

Dave nodded.

"One of my nieces went there a few years ago and returned almost a whole other person, in a good way of course. Her mental health has been better than it ever has. Before she went to Heartland she had a mild case of hypochondria. She was always worried about getting sick and was, or she said she was, allergic to almost everything. Of course it was all psychosomatic. But then after only a week at this ranch she came back and she was better. She was able to do things she never could before, she was more adventurous, wasn't allergic to everything and she even got married this past summer. Now she's very happy and for the most part stress free. As a last resort I told the board this and they agreed that if you all went and seemed better when you returned, that you could stay a team."

After a short silence Dave sighed and muttered "I guess we're headed to Canada then."

Erin gave him the briefest of smiles "Thank you."

"No," Dave said standing up "thank you, seriously. It's not every day that your chief risks her own ass and goes out on a limb for you."

Erin just nodded.

"Now, I'm going to convince my undoubtedly reluctant team." Dave said as he headed to the door.

"Good luck with that," Erin said.

"No kidding," Dave replied stepping out of the office "I'm going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R! **

**Thanks for the reviews, I was glad to see that there were some mutual Criminal Minds and Heartland fans out there. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Jack Bartlett sat idle in the kitchen just staring into his coffee that beautiful Monday morning on Heartland Ranch.

He was lost in thought.

For the first time in his adult life of working on the family farm, he wished he could just crawl back into his bed and sleep until the day was done…or rather the next two weeks to be precise.

Jack had always prided himself on getting a hard day's work done but he was not looking forward to working on the ranch that day.

Not since Lou, his granddaughter had explained just who was coming to stay at the Dude Ranch a week before.

Jack shook his head. He just knew this venture was not going to go well. Lou was in over her head but there was no arguing with her.

It had all started when Lisa, Jack's longtime girlfriend, and Lou got into a fight.

Both were hard headed and strong willed, not to mention that they were also business partners.

Lou had started the Dude Ranch when she had moved back to Heartland and made it a successful business. However after she had gotten married and had her daughter times had been hard and she had ended up struggling to keep the Dude Ranch a float.

That's where Lisa had come in. Seeing how much Lou was struggling she offered her help. She knew a thing about business and didn't want to see everything Lou had worked for fall apart.

Lou had been hesitant at first. The Dude Ranch was like her baby and she hated to ask for help. But finally she decided that it was for the best as she could really use the help.

Jack had never been pleased with the situation. He understood that Lou needed the help and Lisa was only trying to do just that but he knew the two would end up butting heads at some point, and he had been right.

Lou had been furious when she found out that Lisa had changed the design of the cabins at the Dude Ranch. She had gone with a more modern style instead of the western décor Lou had worked on originally.

Lou was upset that she hadn't been included in the decision and argued that she, who had spent years in the corporate world in New York after University, knew what the target market which were mostly people from the city, wanted. She believed those customers paid to have the authentic country western experience.

Lisa said that she agreed with the customers wanting to have that experience but going too far out of their comfort zones would be a mistake.

Then Lisa made her biggest mistake which had started the whole thing. She told Lou that considering Lou hadn't brought in many customers in a while that she should just trust in what Lisa was saying.

That had pushed Lou over the edge. She had marched into one of the cabins and basically tore it apart. She had thrown every part of the new décor that she could get her hands on out the door. She then yelled at Lisa to put everything back to the way it originally had been and stormed away.

Neither had talked to the other since and Jack had declared that he would not be getting involved.

That was a month ago and Jack had wondered if they would ever fix the rift between them.

But that was something Jack would have to worry about later because five days earlier Lou had announced that she had gotten a surprising call from the Director of the FBI.

They had been having dinner at the time and Jack found himself choking on a bite of chicken.

Jack sputtered, his eyes widening as he reached for his glass of water. He took a sip and then stared at Lou in disbelief.

"The FBI…? Why on god's green earth would they be calling you?" he grunted, leveling Lou with a displeased look.

Lou shook her head and ignored his behavior.

"Apparently McKenzie's Aunt works there and she was telling everyone there about all the good work we did and how McKenzie was able to work through her problems with our help." Lou looked practically giddy as she told the story and Jack had a bad feeling about what was to come next.

"Anyway the Director told me that he has a team of agents who could do with a few days at a retreat like ours…"

"No!" Jack growled out before she could finish.

Lou glared at him "Grandpa, you didn't even let me finish, this is a great opportunity for us."

"I didn't need to," Jack said confidently "we're not having a group of FBI agents stay at the Dude Ranch just because you could use and ego boost. It's not a great opportunity, it's a bad idea."

Lou bristled at the 'ego boost' comment and crossed her arms over her chest "Grandpa it's not your decision."

"It's my farm, it's my decision and that's all there is to it" Jack countered.

"Well I already told them they could come" Lou stated.

"Then call them back and tell them you were mistaken" Jack said his voice rising.

Lou gaped at him.

The mood at the table was tense. No one said anything. They knew Lou wasn't going to leave it at that and they were just waiting for the outburst. All of them knowing it was best not to get involved.

Lou took a steadying breath "You can't just say no to the FBI. If it got out, and it undoubtedly would, we'd be ruined."

"Is that so?" Jack asked not waiting for an answer "So tell me, what's wrong with them?"

Lou stared at him blankly.

He sighed "The agents. Why are they being sent here? There must be something wrong with them if their Director is taking them out of duty to send them here."

Lou shrugged "It's no big deal. The Director said that they had a tough case a few months ago and that they've been a bit stressed. He believes they could use a break for a while."

Jack shook his head "Lou, I think you're getting yourself in over your head. There's bound to be more to it than that and they aren't your friends whose biggest problems were dieting, deciding what to wear and their new boyfriends. These are real agents with real problems. They've probably gone through or seen unthinkable things and now the FBI is dropping them on us hoping for a miracle."

"I don't understand why you always have to be so negative" Lou said annoyed. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime, and my ego has nothing to do with it… Can you imagine how famous the Dude Ranch will be when people find out that we helped actual FBI agents?"

Lou gleamed excitedly.

"And if things go badly?" Jack asked, always the realist.

Lou shook her head "Nothing is going to go badly. Even if they do have some issues that won't be a problem. Horses have healing abilities, that's mom was always preaching about wasn't it? We'll do like we always do and Amy will be her charming self."

Lou gestured to Amy, her sister and Jack's other granddaughter.

"Amy gets along with all kinds and she's always gotten through to those she's working with. Everything will be alright."

Jack looked over at Amy who was sitting next to her boyfriend Ty, both looking uncomfortable.

"Did you even ask your sister? She is after all the one who will be working with these agents. Or did you just sign her up without a thought, leaving her with the responsibility of making everything work out?"

That caused Lou to falter and look sheepishly over at Amy.

Jack shook his head in disappointment; he knew that would be the case. Sometimes he wondered if Lou ever thought about the consequences before she opened her mouth.

"Don't worry Grandpa," Amy finally spoke "it's fine."

No it's not fine," Jack grunted "and as soon as your sister realizes that the better."

At that moment Katie, Lou's daughter was heard over the monitor crying which effectively ended their argument as Lou hurried to check on her.

…

"Morning Grandpa," Lou said walking into the kitchen and brining Jack from his thoughts.

He looked up at her as she headed to pour herself some coffee and scowled. He placed his own cup down on the table with a thump and got up to head outside, he had to check on the horses after all.

"Oh come on Grandpa," Lou called after him "you can't still be mad at me."

Jack turned to her "I can and I will," he muttered before pushing the door open and heading towards the barn.

When he was half way there he looked towards the gates of Heartland and saw two large, black SUVs rumbling down the drive, dust billowing in their wake.

He sighed as he watched them get closer.

"So it begins," he said quietly with a shake of his head and turned his back to them and headed into the barn.


End file.
